narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirigakure/Owner's Notes
Shinobi Ranks Jonin Guard - A special type of Jonin made up of the best Jonin of the village, it is their responsibility to protect the village's key people and locations such as the village gate, the academy, the village leader and the leader's office. They are also responsible for protecting special guests such as messengers. Chunin - Intermediate level shinobi that have passed the Chunin Exams who serve as the main force in war and defense of the village. They are also the squad leaders of the more experienced Genin though most serve on teams of Chunin. Genin - Ninja who have only recently graduated from the academy typically, they are considered novice shinobi and are not generally allowed to fight in wars. Their main duty is to evacuate civilians and academy students to safe houses when the village is attacked and guarding the safe houses with their lives. Academy Student - A person training at the village's ninja academy to become a ninja. They are considered reserves who defend the village in the worst scenarios. Mission Ranks I've decided not to use the traditional mission rankings because my village is not a normal shinobi village, it does things much different than the other villages and therefore uses it's own mission ranking system which the village believes to be more efficient than that of the original ranking system. The S'' rank of a mission is actually not it's main rank, "S" standing for secret is a sub-rank given to a mission however, a mission given secret status is somewhat more difficult than the mission would otherwise be and are usually quite important. It is because of this that only highly skilled Jonin are allowed to go on these missions. ''A ranked missions, the "A" standing for "advanced" are no different than their counterparts in the normal mission ranking system thus, they are given only to highly experienced Chunin squads and the majority of Jonin. C'' ranked missions, the "C" standing for "could be better" or "could be harder" are the equivilent of B ranked missions in the normal mission ranking system. These missions deal with shinobi as strong as Chunin and Jonin therefore only the experienced Chunin squads and a majority of Jonin are given these missions. ''D ranked missions, the "D" standing for "don't worry about it" are ranked between the C and B ranked missions of the normal mission ranking system,. These missions often deal with enemy Genin and Chunin therefore they are only given to the highly experienced Genin squads and a majority of Chunin. E'' ranked missions, the "E" standing for easy are the equivalent of C ranked missions in the normal ranking system. These missions are given only to the experienced Genin and advanced academy students. ''T ranked missions, the "T" standing for training missions are on par with with the D ranked missions of the normal mission ranking system. These missions are first accepted at the rank of Academy Student in order to give them experience accepting, doing and completing missions however, a majority of these jobs are done by the newbie Genin. Academy students are paid for these missions as part of the training experience. Ninja Academy Teachings *How to build up chakra *How to control chakra. *Bukijutsu *Ninjutsu *About the five basic natures *About Kekkei Genkai *About Kekkei Tota * *Recon *Interregation *Medical Ninjutsu *Infiltration *Tracking *Strategy *Espionage Miscellaneous Notes *Only those who graduate from the public school are then allowed to take the ninja academy entrance exam. *Passing the entrance exam requires citizens to be adept at reading, writing, geogrophy, history and mathamatics as well as be fit physically to a certain degree and be mentally stable. *The public school throughly teaches them about the many different shinobi villages, such as their history, notable members of each village and more so they know what they are dealing with when they have to deal with them. *When genin teams are chosen, each squad has one medical ninja, one tactition and a heavy hitter along with a jonin who could be any type. *Heavy hitters are ninja who are very physically tough, possessing great amounts of chakra usually and otherwise have strong bodies. They are usually highly skilled in at least one ninja art such as genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu and serve as the main offencive force of the team with the exception of the jonin teacher. *While the tactician is not a pushover when he or she fights, they mainly do not fight, rather they instruct their comrades as second in command of the team in the best way of going about the mission. This is to maximize the effeciency of every team and give them a sort of training to become chunin. *While medical ninjutsu is not taught at the academy to everyone, there is a branch of the academy strictly for teaching medical ninjutsu where those who decide to become medical ninja will learn apart from the rest of the school. *A full fledged ninja who decides they they wish to learn medical ninjutsu are able to take classes at the medical ninjutsu branch of the academy for a small fee. *Shinobi can go back to the academy for what is called the Chunin Classes, part time and full time classes that ready Genin for becoming a Chunin by teaching them more advanced versions of what they learned the first time around. *As genin, shinobi are allowed to be of only one of the three types however, the heavy hitters and tacticians are allowed to master the basics of medical ninjutsu without becoming a medical ninja. *When a genin becomes a chunin, they are allowed and usually encouraged though not forced to take on a second role. For example, it is rather common for the tactician to have their second role as medical ninja though it is uncommon but not unheard of for one to decide to instead have his or her role be a heavy hitter. *It is common for medical ninja who become Chunin to have tactician as their second role. *Jonin, being the elites of the ninja world are usually able to do all three roles though it is neither unheard of or rare for a jonin to focus on only one or two roles in order to improve their skill in them. Category:Boredfan1 Category:Chirigakure Category:Notes